dragon_ball_z_team_trainingfandomcom-20200215-history
Where to find Fighters
zFighters are hard to find. if you want a certain fighter, look no further. No.001: Goku - Starter Lvl5, Sevii Islands 5 and 7 post game No.002: SSJ Goku - Evolve from Goku Lvl 16, Sevii Island 7 post game No.003: SSJ3 Goku - Evolve from SSJ Goku Lvl 36 No.004: Vegeta - Starter Lvl5, Sevii Islands 5 and 7 post game No.005: SSJ Vegeta - Evolve from Vegeta Lvl 16, Sevii Island 7 post game No.006: Majin Vegeta -'' Evolve from SSJ Vegeta Lvl 36 '''No.007':Gohan - Starter Lvl5, Sevii Island 6 post game No.008: SSJ Gohan - Evolve from Gohan Lvl 16, Sevii Island 6 post game No.009: Ultimate Gohan - Evolve from SSJ Gohan Lvl 36 No.010: Piccolo - North Forest, Route 4 Lvl 4-10 No.011: Piccolo 02 - Evolve from Piccolo Lvl 20 No.012: Krillin - Route 1, 2, 22 Lvl 2-9 No.013: Yamcha - Route 22 Lvl 4-9 No.014: Tenshinhan - MT. Moon Lvl 6-7, Route 12 Lv No.015: Chaozu - Trade in Route 4 H. C with $500 Lvl 5, Route 12 Lv No.016: Bear Thief - Route 1 Lvl 2-6 No.017: Giran - MT. Moon Lvl 6-11 No.018: Buyon - Red Ribbon Cave Lv 15-16 No.019: Eighter - Red Ribon Cave Lv 15-16 No.020: ''Toapaipai - Game Corner '''No.021': Drum - North Forest Lvl 4-5 No.022: Tanbarin - North Forest Lvl 4-5 No.023: King Piccolo - God tower Lvl 15-20 No.024: Saibamen - Route 1, North Forest Lvl 2-6 No.025: Raditz - Route 2, MT. Moon Lvl 2-9 No.026: Nappa - MT. Moon Lvl 8-9 No.027: Turles - Route 2 Lv 2-5 No.028: Bardock - Game Corner 2,800 coins No.029: King Vegeta - Get via trade. Offer Bardock No.030: Kid Gohan - Route 10 No.031: Oosaru - MT. Moon or use moon stone on these fighters: Raditz, Nappa, Turles, Bardock, King Vegeta, Kid Gohan No.032: Kiwi - Route 25 No.033: Dodoria - Route 25 No.034: Zarbon - Route 29, 9, 10 No.035: Zarbon 2 - Evolve from Zarbon Lvl 25 No.036: Guldo - Route 5 No.037: Recoome - Route 9 No.038: Jeece - Babidi Zone No. 039: Burter - Babidi Zone No.040: Ginyu - Game Corner 1000 coins Lvl 12 No.041: Freezer - Rock Tunnel, Seafoam Island No.042: Freezer 2 - Evolve from Freezer Lvl 16, Seafoam Island lvl 31, Victory Road lv 34-43 No.043: Freezer 3 - Evolve from Freezer 2 Lvl 24, Victory Road lv 34-43 No.044: Freezer 4 - Evolve from Freezer 3 Lvl 30 No.045: Sauzer - Rock Tunnel No.046: Cooler - Rock Tunnel, Seafoam Island No.047: Super Cooler - Evolve from Cooler Lvl 30 No.048: Metal Cooler - Evolve by using Metal Coat on Super Cooler No.049: King Cold - Seafoam Island Lvl 29-31 No.050: Nail - Route 4, 24 Lvl 8-11 No.051: Slug - Route 24 Lvl 8-11 No.052: Garlic - God Tower, Raichi's Lab No.053: Garlic 2 - Victory Road, Evolve from Garlic at lv 28 No.054: Biomen - Route 6 Lv 13-15 No.055: Wilo - Get Wilo's Brain from the museum in Saiyan town and revive it on 7th badge town No.056: C-13 - Route 11 No.057: Super C-13 - Evolve from C-13 Lvl 30 No.058: C-14 - Route 6 Lv 13-15 No.059: C-15 - Route 6 Lv 13-15 No.060: C-16 - Capsule Corp No.061: C-17 - Route 16 Lv No.062: C-18 -'' Route 16 Lv '''No.063: C-19'' - Route 11 '''No.064: C-20 - Route 11 No.065: Bug Cell - Route 7 Lv 19, Bicycle Road Lv 23-25 No.066: Imperfect Cell - Evolve from Bug Cell Lvl 24, Bicycle Road Lv 27 No.067: Perfect Cell - Evolve from Imperfect Cell Lvl 33 No.068: ''Cell Junior - Route 18, Lv 25 '''No.069: '- Broly - Summit of Mt Ember Lvl 45 No.070: SSJ Broly ''- Evolve from Broly Lvl 25 '''No.071: 'LSJ Broly' '- Evolve from SSJ Broly Lvl 36 No.072: ''Bojack'' '''- Seafoam Islands Lvl 45 '''No.073: ''Bojack 2'' - Evolve from Bojack Lvl 32 No.074: ''Zangya ''- Bicycle Road, Lv No.075: ''Bujin - Abandoned House on Cinnabar Island'' No.076: ''Hatchiyak - Level 45 in Raichis Lab'' No.077: ''Future Trunks - Game Corner 5,500 coins Lvl 20'' No.078: SSJ Future Trunks - Evolve from Future Trunks Lvl 16 No.079: Teen Gohan - Route 7 No.080: SSJ Teen Gohan - Evolve from Teen Gohan Lvl 16 No.081: SSJ2 Teen Gohan - Evolve from SSJ Teen Gohan Lvl 36 No.82: ''Spopovich - Babidi Zone'' No.83: ''Yamu - Babidi Zone'' No.84: '''Pui Pui - Babidi Zone '''No.85: Yakon - Babidi Zone No.86: Dabura - Babidi Zone No.87: Majin Buu - Babidi Zone Lvl ~30, Victory Road No.88: Evil Buu - Evolve from Majin Buu Lvl 25 No.89: Super Buu - Evolve from Evil Buu Lvl 38 No.90: Kid Buu - Evolve from Super Buu Lvl 45 No.91: Kaioshin ''- '''No.92': Kibito ''- '''No.93': Kibitoshin ''- '''No.94:' Aqua - Any fishing spot, Lv varies from 6-40, maybe more No.95: Torbi ''- '''No.96:' Olibu ''- '''No.97:' Pikkon ''- '''No.98:' Janemba - Victory Road No.99: ''Janemba 2'' - Evolve from Janemba Lvl 50 No.100: Hildegarn - Catch it when you awaken him Lvl 45 No:101: Hildegarn2 - Evolve from Hildegarn Lvl 50 No.102: Tapion - Indigo Plateau, Victory Road No.103: Goten - Route 15 No.104: SSJ Goten - Evolve from Goten Lvl 16 No.105: Trunks - Route 15 No.106: SSJ Trunks - Evolve from Trunks Lvl 16 No.107: Gotenks - Sold for 9,999 coins in Game Corner Lvl 25 No.108: Gotenks 2 ''- '''No.109:' Gotenks 3 ''- '''No.110:' Gogeta - Trade (offer Gotenks, Cinnabar island), Sevii Islands post game No.111: Ssj Gogeta - Evolve from Gogeta at Lvl 30 SSJ Broly - Evolve from Broly Lvl 25 LSSJ Broly - Evolve from SSJ Broly Lvl 36 Bojack - Seafoam Island Lvl 45 SSJ4 Goku - Use ape tail on SSJ3 Goku to evolve SSJ4 Vegeta - Use ape tail on Majin Vegeta to evolve Beerus - cave at Namek town (same process as getting mewtwo) Whis - birth island capsule with aurora ticket at memorial pillar SSJ gods - correspond to your starter same porcess as latios/latias Note: Trades can be done once and are the same level as the Fighter that you offer. Units you get in a trade gain extra experience Key: Give --> Get Freezer --> Cooler - House in Namek Town Slug --> Kid Gohan - Route 2 (Through R.R. Cave) Bardock --> King Vegeta - Between Ginger Town and Route 18 Majin Buu --> Janemba - Roshi's Island Science Lab Room 1 Perfect Cell --> Dabra - Roshi's Island Science Lab Room 1 Gotenks --> Gogeta - Roshi's Island Science Lab Room 2 Oosaru--> Slug - route 5 (underground cave) (Edit this to improve)